Secrets Between Friends
by ronnie25
Summary: AU Emily and Naomi have been best friends for years. The only problem is, both are keeping secrets from each other. Oneshot


A/N: Just a little something I jotted down when I was eagerly waiting episode 6 (it was an amazing episode wasn't it?). It's AU, but 100% Naomily goodness! Oh and also it's going to be alternating points of view!

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Skins so I won't pretend otherwise.

Emily's POV

Oh shit she's looking at me again. Quick look away. Look away God damn it! Argh-oh God she's smiling at me…just smile back…oh man she's laughing-is my grin that stupid? She shakes her head then goes back to her work. Thank fuck that's over.

My name is Emily Fitch and the girl I was just caught staring at is Naomi Campbell, my best friend. I'm in love with her. Yes, I'm in love with a girl-my best friend no less, who also has had a boyfriend since year 9. We are now in the second month of year 12.

I've known Naomi since we were 11-we were both outcasts from the get-go and quickly found solace with each other. It wasn't until my twin, Katie, joined our school at the beginning of year 9 that we had any other friends. It was really weird at first talking to people other than Naomi, but I got used to it after a while.

It wasn't long until one of the guys we had befriended asked Naomi out. Neither of us had received any attention from a boy before so she said yes. What did she have to lose? Naomi and Cook have been together ever since. They are considered to be the perfect couple-Cook helped bring Naomi out of her shell and in turn Naomi helped reign in Cook's destructive nature.

She is sitting next to him now. She keeps on slapping his hand away as it goes for her thigh. Naomi does not like PDAs-a fact which I am extremely grateful for-whereas Cook thrives off it. They are polar opposites in almost everything, yet our group of friends (excluding me of course) seem to think that this works. Even my sister Katie wishes she could have a relationship like theirs. It makes me sick.

Crap, the bell signalling the end of the school day has just rung. I gather up my things and wait by the door for Naomi. Cook is right behind her as usual. He quickly says goodbye to us, giving Naomi a peck on the cheek. It's a Friday so the group (that's Cook, Freddie, JJ, Katie, Effy, Pandora, Thomas, Naomi and I in case you didn't know) are all going to this party that Cook found out about. Naomi is coming round mine before and she'll probably sleep over too-unless she decides it's time to lose her V-card to Cook. Yes, that's right-after all their years of dating they haven't had sex. It must be really bugging Cook-shame, because it really made my day when Naomi told me.

'So Ems what did you think of Josie's amazing insight into Hamlet?' Josie is our English Lit teacher-though I don't think she's even qualified to teach it, but our college is crap. Fact.

'Well, to be honest I really liked your input-soliloquizing is wanking now right?'

'Yeah, I had to say it how it is y'know? I'm not one to shy away from speaking the truth.'

'Maybe so but I doubt writing about wanking in your exam is going to do you any favours!' We both laugh and for a minute I can forget that I'm in love with the girl beside me. Then I look into her eyes-an amazing electric blue. Oh crap-I've been looking into her eyes for far longer than the socially acceptable time. Tonight is going to be a long night.

Naomi's POV

Tonight is going to be a long night. If Emily looks at me like that one more time I might just have to kiss her. But that would be wrong-she's my best friend for fucks sake. I'm not going to ruin over five years of friendship for feelings that I shouldn't have. Never mind the fact that I'm dating Cook. Like he'd care though-he fucks anything with a pulse. Except for me-no way am I letting his crayola cock anywhere near me!

You must be wondering why I'm still dating him even though I know he cheats on me every weekend. Well, its quite simple really-it's the easiest thing to do. No body else is going to date me-I'm stubborn and extremely opinionated-no one wants that in a girlfriend. Add the fact that I love my _female_ best friend who I have no chance in hell with then the answer is pretty clear.

We've reached her front door and we quickly head inside. Emily makes a bee-line for the lounge and turns the TV on-volume full blast. There is a valid reason for this-the moment we walked through the door we were greeted by the sound of Katie fucking her boyfriend Danny. Even now with the volume cranked right up the odd 'Oh Danny' and 'Nice one' drift downstairs.

I sit down on one of the sofas and feign interest on what is on the TV. I reality I'm eagerly waiting for Emily to re-enter the room as she has just left to get us some ice cream. Our ritual (and in my opinion perfect) Friday afternoon-mindless TV with a tub of ice cream to gorge on. After that we will get ready for our night out with the rest of the group and then I will come back here with Ems to spend the night. The same routine week in, week out without fail- and I love it.

Ems has just returned with the tub and spoons in hand. Or should I say spoon? My gutter brain automatically jumps to _indirect kiss_. Oh fuck-what is this girl doing to me? She falls down next to me on the sofa and opens the lid. Her face crinkles into a (gorgeous) frown as the penny drops.

'Shit-I've only brought one spoon-hang on whilst I get another.' She gets up to leave but I quickly grab her arm.

'No!' Oh crap that sounds a bit desperate. 'Don't bother…we can share the spoon, its not like I'm gonna catch anything off you, right?' Phew, I think I saved myself. A sly smile works its way across her face.

'You want me to feed you don't you?' I splutter-I bet my face is a right picture! She scoops some ice cream onto the spoon and raises it towards my mouth. 'Open wide!'

I obey Emily's command and she puts the ice cream in. I close my mouth around the spoon and wait for Ems to pull it out. Instead she has that funny look in her eye again. Without breaking eye contact she slowly (and I mean painfully slow) pulls the spoon out. I swallow the ice cream-shit brain freeze-and continue to stare right back at her. I swear her face is drawing closer to mine-holy fuck we're going to kiss, crap I'm about to kiss the girl of my dreams-I…

'Oi Emily, Danny and I are just gonna go out to get some chips, want some?' Emily pulls away quickly, looking embarrassed. It may just be my wishful thinking but I swear there is a trace of anger there too.

Emily's POV

We have just arrived at the party and it's already buzzing. Naomi and I have already lost Katie and Danny to the massive crowd. Not that I mind. I'm still pissed off at her for interrupting the almost kiss. I can't believe my idea about the spoon went according to plan. Naomi was going to kiss me! I should really feel guilty though-Cook is my friend and I don't want to come between them. Well maybe I do but the noble thing would be to deny it. Suffer in silence and all that.

I take Naomi' hand so we don't get separated (ok so what if I get the added benefit of actual skin to skin contact?). We begin our search for Cook, starting off downstairs. I can't see him anywhere-maybe he hasn't arrived yet? Naomi tugs my hand and tells me we should search upstairs. I duly follow her and realise that upstairs (the corridor at the very least) is just as packed as downstairs. We begin to check the rooms one by one, but the first two are locked. We get to the next room and I can hear noises from the other side. I reach for the handle but Naomi stops me.

'Ems just leave it ok? Lets just go downstairs and wait for Cook to find us.'

'Why?' I ask her. 'He could be in there-we might as well look-we've been searching for too long to stop now.'

'Ems, please just leave it ok? For me?' She has a pleading look on her face and for a split second I contemplate doing as she says. However it is a little known fact about me that I can be just as stubborn as a certain Miss Naomi Campbell. I go ahead and open the door.

Cook is there, on the bed…fucking another girl. He seems to take no notice of us and continues to fuck whoever that slag is. I turn to Naomi, fully expecting her to be crying her eyes out and in need of comfort, but instead I am greeted by a calm, if slightly guilty looking face. She closes the door on her boyfriend and leads me outside. We sit on the pavement in silence. What the fuck is going on?

'I'm sorry you had to see that Ems. I didn't want you to know.'

'What-know that your boyfriend is cheating on you?'

'Yeah, basically.'

'You mean you knew already?'

'Yeah.'

'And you haven't dumped him?'

'No.'

'Why the fuck not?'

'It's not that easy…'

'Seems pretty easy to me!'

'You wouldn't understand…'

'Try me!' I'm getting really annoyed with Naomi right now-what happened to the "I don't take shit from anyone!" girl that I fell in love with?

'He's the only person who has ever wanted me,' she begins, her voice barely above a whisper. 'No body wants to date a moody, opinionated cow like me-so even if he does cheat on me at least he still wants me at the end of it all.'

'That's fucking ridiculous, I-'

'See-I told you you wouldn't understand!' Naomi leaps up and begins to run off.

'Naomi, wait! Let me finish what I was going to say! I do want you Naomi. I love you!'

Naomi's POV

'_Naomi, wait! Let me finish what I was going to say! I do want you Naomi. I love you!'_

Fuck. I stop dead in my tracks. She wants me. She loves me. Emily fucking Fitch loves me! I can hear her footsteps fall closer to me until they stop right behind where I am currently rooted. I turn to face her. I can't help but to start crying.

'Why didn't you tell me before Ems?' God think of the fucking hurt it could have saved both of us. She lets out a wry chuckle.

'Oh yeah, tell my best friend that I'm in love with her when she is supposedly in a happy relationship?' I laugh too. She does have a point. I close the gap between us and cup her face in my hands.

'I'm sorry Ems; I've really fucked everything up haven't I?'

'Just a bit…but what's life without a few fuck ups?'

'Hmm, yeah I guess so…I just wish I'd been brave enough to tell you how I feel before now.'

'And what do you feel?'

'This,' I say before kissing her softly on the lips. 'I love you too Ems.' I lean in and kiss her again. Fuck this feels so good. Her lips are so soft its unfuckingbelievable. I could do this all night. Well, and a bit more if I'm completely honest. Oh shit she just slid her tongue into my mouth. Christ-this girl is the reason why I never slept with Cook. What she is doing to be now is evoking ten times more pleasure than Cook ever could. He never compared to her and I'm so fucking stupid for trying to kid myself that he could. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure he could bring immense pleasure to a lot of girls-including that skank upstairs-but I'm a different story. I'm in love with Emily Fitch and she is the only person who will ever get the whole of me. And you know what? I couldn't be fucking happier!


End file.
